Paul Haines (poet)
Paul Haines (1933 - January 21, 2003) was a Canadian poet and jazz lyricist. Life Haines was born in Vassar, Michigan. He eventually settled in Canada, after spending time in Europe, India, and New York City. Beginning in the mid-1970's, he taught high school french in Fenelon Falls, Ontario, Canada, for nearly 30 years.[http://www.itinerariesofahummingbird.com/paul-haines.html Paul Haines, Secret Carnival Workers] (review), Literature and Arts of the Americas 77 (November 2008. Itineraries of a Hummingbird, Web, Sep. 6, 2014. Haines's best-known work is Escalator over the Hill, a collaboration with Carla Bley. Family Haines's daughter, Emily Haines, is a songwriter and musician with Metric, Broken Social Scene, and Emily Haines and The Soft Skeleton. His daughter, Avery Haines, is a Canadian television journalist and television show host. Publications Poetry *''Third World Two''. 1981. *''Broken Lines''. Toronto: Letters, 1987? Collected editions *''Secret Carnival Workers'' (edited by Stuart Broomer). Toronto: H. Pal / Coach House Books, 2007. Videography * JUBILEE (1992 21 mins) * OUR RUDD'S GOLDEN CURTAIN (1992 19 mins) * LEARNING TO COPE WITH HOPE (1992 3 mins) * AN ALL-ETHNIC ELECTRIC PROGRAM (1992 transfer from 1966 16mm., 25 mins) * CURLEW: Paul Haines Set to Music (1989 44 mins) * RICE SCENTED IN OUR ABSENCE (1983 33 mins) * THIRD WORLD TWO (1981 50mins)--50 poems (French and English) read or sung by an all-star cast, with original music by Carla Bley, Derek Bailey, Steve Swallow and Sheila Jordan." * UNDERSTANDING AN INTERRUPTION; 16 MUSICS (1981 60 mins)--Paul Bley, Rudd-Lacy, Albert Ayler, Mike Mantler, Gary Burton, Evan Parker, Derek Bailey, Larry Dubin-CCMC, Carla Bley, Monica Zetterland, Stuart Broomer, and Kip Hanrahan. Audio / video Albums *''Escalator Over the Hill: A chronotransduction'' (LP; with Carla Bley). New York: JCOA Records, 1971. *''Tropic Appetites'' (LP; with Carla Bley). New York: Watt Works, 1974. *''Darn It! Poems by Paul Haines, musics by many'' (CD). American Clave, 1993. *''A Beautiful Western Saddle'' (CD; with Curlew). Silver Spring, MD : Cuneiform Records, 1993. *''Dot'' (with George Cartwright). 1994. *''The Memphis Years'' (CD; with Curlew). Silver Spring, MD: Cuneiform Records, 2000. *''The Untraceable Cigar'' (CD; with Roof). Publisher: Amsterdam, Netherlands: Red Note, 1996. *''Trace'' (CD; with Roof). Publisher: Amsterdam, Netherlands: Red Note, 1999. *''Which Side Are You On'' (with 4Walls) *''American Clave Anthology'' Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Paul Haines 1933-2003, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language songwriters References *''SUB ROSA Ontario, Canada, vol. 5 No. 1, Spring 1995 (issue devoted entirely to "Paul Haines: Poetry/ Video/ Jazz", by Tom Sekowski, Stuart Broomer, Roswell Rudd and Michel Contat). *"Paul Haines" by Andrew Jones, *JAZZIZ*, November 1995 *"Paul Haines / Now Can You Tell Me: An Article by Stuart Broomer: Words and Music: A Beautiful Western Saddle", ''CODA MAGAZINE, July/Aug 1995 *"Paul Haines - The Musical Psychic", by Tom Sekowski. *EXCLAIM!* Canada, March 1995 *"Paul Haines - Man with a Future Vision", by Tom Sekowski, THE NEWSPAPER Canada, 11/23/94an." Notes External links ;Audio / video *Paul Haines at YouTube *Paul Haines at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Haines at The Beat 94.5FM *Paul Haines at Coach House Books *Paul Haines at the f-artgroup. *[http://www.itinerariesofahummingbird.com/paul-haines.html Paul Haines, Secret Carnival Workers] reviewed at Itineraries of a Hummingbird *[http://www.chbooks.com/reviews/secret_carnival_workers_revealed_torontoist Hidden Gems in Secret Carnival Workers] *Paul Haines at Discogs *Paul Haines at AllMusic ;About *[http://www.itinerariesofahummingbird.com/paul-haines.html Paul Haines, Secret Carnival Workers] (review), Literature and Arts of the Americas Category:1933 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian songwriters Category:People from Tuscola County, Michigan Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Songwriters Category:Jazz poetry